Snow Day
by Aeon65
Summary: Just a little smutty snow day ficlet to celebrate having the day off. Slash PWP DannyDon.


Title: Snow Day

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: PWP, fluff, smut

Warnings: Slash, explicit M/M sexual content

Fandom: CSI NY

Pairing: Danny/Don

Word Count: 750

Summary: Just a little smutty snow day ficlet to celebrate having the day off.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money from this.

Danny leaned forward resting his hands on the windowsill staring out at the falling snow. The city was covered in a blanket of white and the sky looked like one of those snow globes that somebody had shaken up. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist and a soft kiss on his neck.

"Just talked to the chief," Flack said. "Told me to stay home."

"Yeah. Mac's holdin' the night shift over. Said he'd call if there's an emergency."

"Well, ain't we lucky," Flack whispered into Danny's neck.

Danny turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "How much did ya love snow days when y'were a kid? Snowball fights, no school, sledding, no school, hot chocolate with marshmallows, no school." he said with a smirk.

"I sense a theme but I was never a kid," Flack shot back and leaned down to catch Danny's mouth with his.

He pushed his tongue past Danny's lips and swept it over every surface. Danny moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Don's neck. Don ran his hands down Danny's bare back and into his boxers to cup his ass and pull him closer.

Don broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. "I can thinka something better ta do with our snow day," he said with a leer as he backed Danny toward the sofa.

He turned them around and sat back on the sofa pulling Danny down into his lap. "I like the way you think," Danny said.

Danny pulled himself up and straddled Don's lap then leaned in and took his mouth for a heated kiss. At the same time he pushed his hips forward causing friction between their erections. Don moaned and pushed back as he blindly reached for the drawer of the side table. They had long ago learned that the more places around the apartment that they could hide a bottle of lube, the better.

Without breaking the kiss Danny managed to stand up and relieve himself of his only piece of clothing before settling in a again. He tugged at Don's boxers enough to free him then wrapped his fingers around his cock. Don's head fell back and he groaned as Danny gave him a few strokes. After a moment he caught Danny's wrist.

"Better stop that or this could end too soon," he said trying to catch his breath.

Danny chuckled. "Wouldn't want that ta happen," he said.

Once Don regained a little control he grabbed the bottle of lube he'd dropped on the sofa and slicked up two fingers. "Lift up," he said.

He reached around and inserted two long fingers into his lover's body, drawing a long moan from him as he began stretching. Danny braced his hands on the back of the sofa and pushed back a little trying to take the invaders deeper. Don took his free hand and wrapped it around Danny's cock as he curled the fingers of his other hand, stroking Danny's sweet spot.

"Oh God," Danny breathed as Don smirked. After a few moments of this, he breathed "Enough… in… me… now."

He lifted off of Don's fingers and positioned himself over his cock then slowly impaled himself until he was sitting on his lap. He let his head fall forward onto Don's shoulder. He lifted himself up then slammed back down again. As he repeated the action he leaned in and took Don's mouth in a sloppy kiss, tongues dueling as Danny rocked and moved in Don's lap. Don braced one hand on the sofa and took Danny's cock with the other as he thrust his hips up meeting Danny's every stroke.

Danny broke the kiss as the sound of moans, heavy breathing, and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room until both men cried out their release at the same time. Danny fell forward, his full weight coming to rest on Flack's chest, both trying to catch their breath.

Carefully Danny lifted himself up allowing Don to slip from his body before settling in again on his lap and taking his mouth for a soft kiss. "Beats the hell outa snowball fights and sledding," he said when he pulled back.

"Yeah," Don agreed. "Don't know 'bout the no school thing though."

Danny laughed and stood up, holding a hand out. Flack took it at let Danny pull him to his feet.

"C'mon. We could both use a shower," Danny said, pulling Don toward the bathroom.

Fin


End file.
